TOTWRM:Re-Connect
by Calvin-Xover-No.96
Summary: In an Alternate Reality of Luminesia,humans use Descenders to fuel their machines,weapons,and more.Ad Libitum is a group of rebels that consists of Descenders who ran away from the the year 850,the Operation to bring freedom for the Descenders began.Rated T just to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

_Luminesia,Year 800._

_We discovered that there are another race who lived in our world..._

_They are called the Descenders...Humans with special ability..._

_They have the ability to bend Mana by their own will..._

_But are they mean any harm for us?_

_Only time will tell..._

* * *

_Luminesia, Year 825._

_We now know that Descender's body is filled with Mana._

_With the experiment by using Subject 1 and Subject 2 that we capture_

_We now able to extract their Mana to our machines...to fuel them without using the World Tree anymore..._

_But...the Subjects start to ask our intentions..._

_Along with the others that we had captured..._

* * *

_Luminesia, Year 835_

_Our city now become the most prosper in the lands..._

_Our military become the strongest of all nations..._

_But,the Descenders start to complain and ask for freedom_

_To make sure that everything will not change...the Descenders are now kept inside a prison with an Anti-Mana zone...which made them like normal humans..._

_The prison is also created to make sure that no other Subject will escape..._

_Like Subject One and Subject Two..._

_According to recent reports,Subject Two is already found and killed for his rebellion not so long after he ran._

* * *

_Luminesia, Year 848_

_Another Subject ran away..._

_But there is no need to worry about him..._

_What could a special person made a diffrence with a thousand of his kind?_

* * *

_Luminesia, Year 850_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The story now began..._

* * *

Town of Rouland.

A teenager with black hair,blue eyes and tanned skin are watching the commotion on the city from far away.

"Axel...do you hear me?"a male voice was heard throgh his communicator.

"Yes...what is it now?"the teennager replied.

"I just want to remind you...after you activate the bomb,go as fast as you can to the meeting point."the male voice said.

"Roger...Axel off..."he replied.

Axel then entered the higher part of the city nobles and rich people live

* * *

**Center Plaza.**

Many people and soldiers are gathering in that place,suddenly a man appeared at the top of a giant building.

"Greetings my people...I, Kolkov Gunner,as the Mayor of this city have thought of an act to stop the rebellion of the Descenders by a group called 'Ad Libitum',now...you will see the group that i will sent to hunt them and finish this once and for all!"the mayor spoke through the microphone,he have a white hair and looks like he is in the middle of his 40's.

"Yeah!"the crowds cheered on him as a group of soldiers came out from the lower part of the building,wearing the symbol of the city,a blue eagle.

"Bastards...they don't know the suffering we had felt because of their selfishness..."Axel stared at the Mayor from the crowds.

"May peace and prosperity exists in our land...thank you..."the Mayor was about to return inside his building.

"Hmph...eat bullshit!" Axel pressed a detonator and suddenly the field in front of him explode,killing some of the soldiers and villagers alike.

Panic then spread in the villagers and the soldiers who were alive.

Axel use this chance to escape silently to the darkness as the soldiers regroup.

"They are here! Search for the whole city! Don't even let one of them escape!"the Mayor commanded the soldiers.

"Yes sir!"the soldiers scattered through the whole city.

* * *

Axel walked through the lower part of the city,where poor people and criminals live.

Suddenly the man who spoke to him on his communicator spoke again.

"Axel,where are you? Are you at the Lower-Part?"the voice asked,but this one is more like a woman voice,

"Yes...why do you ask?"Axel asked while looking around cautiosly.

"We heard that the soldiers are searching at the Lower-Part too...we'll switch to Plan B and meet outside the city...good luck..."the transmission was cut off.

"*sigh* My life just got harder..."he walked at the other direction but he turned around when he heard a footstep.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" he took out two guns and pointed at the sound.

"Eeek!" a girl's voice was heard.

"Show yourself!" he pulled her out and throw her to the ground.

The girl have a pink short hair with green bright eyes,her clothes was a little bit torned and she was shaking.

"Who are you?Spy?Bounty Hunter?Thief?"he aimed his gun at the side of her head.

"If i told you...would you sell me to those people?"she asked while staring at the ground.

"Probably,depending on the answer...now i will ask you gain...tell me!"he push her again and aimed the gun at her.

"I'm...i'm a Descender who escaped the Governor...please don't sell me to them...i don't want to go back to that place ever again!"she begged and stare at him.

"Hmph! Proof it!"Axel asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Proof it that you are a Descender!" Axel shouted at her.

"But i don't know how!"she replied.

"I gave you 5 seconds...5..."Axel pulled the safety trigger.

"NO!"she shouted.

"4"Axel count.

"Please...you must believe me!"she began to cry.

"3"Axel keep counting

The girl suddenly grabbed his hand,which cause their body glows diffrent aura,her is pink,while Axel's is green.

"Huh? What is this? it's so beautiful..."the girl stared at the light that melds and spreads around them.

"This is...The Connection..."he pulled his hand away which cause the light to dissapear.

"So...what are you going to do to me?"the girl asked curiously.

"Nothing...sorry that i doubt you before...My name is Axel Claus..."he introduced himself.

"It's okay! My name is Kanonno,are you a Descender too?"she asked.

"Yes...by the way,how do you escape?"Axel asked.

"After the explosion,the guard who were guarding my cells ran to the Plaza,but luckily he dropped the key to my cell...and i managed to make a run to here..."she explained.

"Is that so...come with me if you want to should know that the guards will be here soon after that incident right?And you must know what will happened to you if they caught you..."he turned his back and start to walk away.

"Huh?Okay!" she followed without hesitation.

They then walked carefully across the Lower-Part and make it safely out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Enter, Axel the Rebellion.

* * *

A few minute after they escaped from the city.

"We are here..."Axel said as he pointed at a small building outside of town.

"Umm...shall we go in?"Kanonno asked.

"Wait here until i said so..."Axel entered the house,leaving her behind.

?

"You're late..."said a man with a long white hair and wear a black robe.

"Commander Widdershin...there is some casuality along the way..."Axel explained.

"Hmph...and what is this casuality?" he asked.

"Come in."Axel called,which confused Widdershin.

"Umm...hello..."Kanonno bashfully introduce herself.

"She is a Descender who just escape because of that explosion...I think it will be better if she stay here for a while..."Axel explained.

"Hmm...very well...Welcome to Ad Libitum,my name is Widdershin."he introduce himself and give a bow.

"My name is Kanonno! It's nice to meet you!I can't believe this the base of the great Heroes! We always talk about you in the Laboratory!"she smiled and giggled.

"Is that so?Well...all Descenders are always welcome here."Widdershin exclaimed.

"Thank you!Ummm by the way,do you have any spare clothes here?"Kanonno asked.

"Why don't you check the at the room there...you might found something wearable for you."Widdershin pointed at the hallway.

Kanonno then walked at the pointed way,leaving Widdershin and Axel alone.

"Let's stop the chit-chat...Phase 1 is complete...i will be in my room to get ready for Phase 2..."Axel said with a flat expression.

"You are the same as always...By the way,i got a transmission from Lockheart...he said that Phase 2 is denied until tommorow because he report that the Laboratory is fully guarded today."Widdershin sighed.

"Roger...then i will rest in my room...here's your guns back,my katana's upgrade is finished right?"he asked.

"Yes,good night."WIddershin nodded as Axel walked to his room.

When he is walking on the hallway,he met now wears a black mini-dress,along with black boots and a white hairband.

"Umm...how do i look?" Kanonno asked bashfully while staring at the ground.

"I don't care."Axel entered his room and slammed the door,which dissapoint Kanonno.

"Please forgive him,he is a nice person,but sometimes it's hard for him to describe his feelings...i hope you understand."Widdershin said when he showed up behind her.

"It's okay..."Kanonno replied,a little dissapointed.

"By the way,can i talk to you privately?"Widdershin asked.

Kanonno then nodded and walked with him back to the Main Hall.

* * *

Axel's room.

He was sitting on the corner of his room,he was holding a black katana and was muttering some images appeared in his mind.

_Flashback_

_The young Axel was seen in a room of a big house,he was covered in blood and holding a rifle and a dagger._

_In front of him,many dead childern and adult bodies are scattered to the ground._

_"I can't trust anyone...i...will someday take my revenge..."Young Axel leave the room._

_Then the scenery changed into a field._

_The young Axel was seen lying in the ground and some group of soldiers are circling around him._

_"Give up,if you come with us we will not hurt you."a man said from the group._

_"Heh...bullshit! I am Axel...and i will not gave up fighting today!"he stood up and suddenly his eyes changed colour to golden._

_The scenery change to a Laboratorium._

_Axel was seen in a chamber,he was staring at a camera in the room._

_Meanwhile,in the control room._

_"So...he is the legendary Perfect Soldier?"a man in white asked to a researcher._

_"Yes...but how could someone this young could have the 'Second Brain' and used them completly without having the negative effects? This Subject is really interesting..."the researcher replied._

_Flasback End._

The next day.

Axel walked out from his room with his katana and wore a gauntlet,he then walked to the main hall and saw Widdershin and Kanonno there.

"Good morning Axel."Kanonno said with a smile.

But Axel ignored her and walked to the door.

"Wait a minute Axel."Widdershin called.

"What?"Axel asked with a flat expression.

"From now on, i will assign Kanonno,our newest member to become your partner."Widdershin explained,which shock Axel.

"Really?"Axel asked.

"Yes,i hope you two will get along well. As you know,Kanonno here is a natural at shooting,i test her myself last night."Widdershin explained.

"I'm looking forward to working with you!"Kanonno smiled at him.

"Hmph,very well...By the way, are Lockheart and Lia ready in their position?"Axel asked.

"Yes,you may go now. May luck be on your favor."Widdershin return to his room.

Axel and Kanonno then walked out and headed to town.

* * *

Rouland,City Hall.

"So,where are we going?"Kanonno asked.

"To the Gladiator Hall...based on our intel,there will be a test for a new weapon,so there will be many guards there,our main objective is to distract the guards so our another member can put a bomb in their weaponary."Axel explained.

"Okay...i will do my best."Kanonno replied while trembling a little bit.

"Scared?Go home."Axel said.

"Of course i'm scared! But...partners should look after each other right?"Kanonno replied.

"Hmph, suit yourself,just don't die on me."he said.

"..."Kanonno stared at the ground sadly.

* * *

Gladiator Hall Entrance.

"Hey you!" a soldier suddenly approached them which made Kanonno nervous.

"Ehh!What is it?" Kanonno replied nervously.

"This are is off limit!"he shouted at them.

"We understand...let's leave"Axel dragged Kanonno away.

"Phew...we are lucky that we didn't get caught..."Kanonno sighed in relief.

"We need to find another way in...according to the information,we could go in through the sewers."He entered an underground sewers with Kanonno.

Sewers

"Axel,can i know more about you?"Kanonno asked.

"Is it improtant?"Axel asked back.

"No...but we are partners and i think we should know each other well..."Kanonno replied.

"Axel Claus...there,happy?"Axel sighed and introduce himself once again.

"It should be something more descriptive! Let me give you an example...my full name is Kanonno Grassvalley,i was captured 3 years ago and i broke free yesterday thanks to you and the other member of Ad Libitum,my hobby is drawing and choice of weapon is Mana-Powered Handgun that Widdershin gave me."Kanonno lectured him and gave an example.

"Hmph...i don't have time for this..."Axel sigh and walk along.

"..."Kanonno stared at him sadly and sighed.

Gladiator Hall.

They entered through an air vent carefully so they don't get caught,they then walk to the Weapon Testing Area.

There,many guards and nobles are watching a men in the field who hold a futuristic looking sword.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,we present you the Gladius X-01,and the user,General Markus Al Istzhan"the announcer spoke through the microphone and the crowds clapped their hand andstare at the man in the field.

"Let's do this...back me up when i get in trouble..."Axel said to Kanonno,after she nodded,he walked to the field,which cause confusion to the whole people there.

"Who are you?"General Markus asked.

"Axel Claus...intiating Phase 2."Axel spoke through the communicator and take out his katana.

"I don't know who you are...but being here with no reason and identity means that you should be severly punished.!"the General waved his sword at Axel.

"Axel Claus...retaliate."Suddenly,a blade appeared from Axel's he swing his arm,the blade cut the man's hand and cause the crowd to watch in horror.

"Waaaah! All troops,kill him!"the General fell back and his solders appeared and surrounded him.

Suddenly,several gunshot was heard and some of the soldiers fell died.

"Axel! Let's make a run for it!"Kanonno called while shooting some of the soldiers who got to close to Axel.

"Roger."Axel runs toward her while slashing some of the soldiers.

They then keep running while Kanonno shoot some of the soldiers.

Suddenly a group of soldiers appeared in front of them and surrounded them.

"Damn it! We have to fight our way through!"Axel sighed and kill a soldier with his katana.

"Chaos Fang!"he throw a shockwave at a soldier,which kills him.

"Rose Bullet!"Kanonno winked and shoot a soldier twice and finish it with an empowered shot.

They keep fighting,but the battle doesn't seems to end.

"Hah...hah..."Axel try to catch his breath because of fatigue.

"Axel watch out!"Kanonno shoot a soldier that try to stab Axel in the back.

Meanwhile,in the Lower-Part of the City.

"Hmm...it seems Axel and the new member is in a little trouble huh?"a man was shown lying in a field.

He suddenly took out a giant sniper rifle and aimed it at the sky.

"Lockheart Sylvester,starting back up fire."he said as he pulled the trigger a few times.

Back to Axel.

Suddenly,some energy beam appeared from the sky and hit a few soldiers in their head,killing them.

"What happened?"Kanonno asked.

"It's Lockheart...Let's go!"he slashed a group of soldiers and ran while the soldiers behind them fell one by one from the energy beam.

Kanonno then followed him and run to the Lower-Part and managed to escape from the soldiers.

A few minutes later.

"Now what should we do?"Kanonno asked.

"We should wait for the signal...and then go home."Axel replied.

"What signal?"Kanonno asked again.

Suddenly an explosion wa heard from the High-Part.

"That's the signal...let's go."Axel said and walked back to base with Kanonno.

* * *

Ad Libitum Base.

"Axel Claus reporting,Phase 2 is complete,preparing for Phase 3."he entered the room and gave a report to Widdershin.

"Good jon to you...and you too Kanonno."Widdershin smiled at them.

"Heehee...thank you."Kanonno replied bashfully.

Suddenly,a man with a short black hair appeared from the hallway.

"Yo! I guess things was little rough there huh?"the man asked.

"Lockheart...it's just a small ,i will return to my room to prepare for Phase 3."Axel replied coldly and go to his room.

"Meh,whatever."Lockheart sighed.

"Lockheart,meet our new member Kanonno."Widdershin introduced Kanonno to him.

"Kanonno Grassvalley! It's nice to meet you!"she bowed.

"Lockheart Sylvester,nice to meet you too. Heh, Axel is so damn lucky to get a fine girl like you as a partner!"he grinned.

"Hee hee...i'm not that pretty,but i don't think he accept me as his partner at all..."Kanonno frowned.

"Hmm...well,it's because his past..."Lockheart replied.

"His past? What happened to him?"Kanonno asked curiously.

Lockheart then stared at Widdershin and suddenly he shake his head.

"I'm sorry,but you must ask him himself...i don't have the right to tell you..."suddenly,Lockheart frowned.

"Umm okay..."Kanonno walked to Axel's room.

In Axel's room.

He was sitting on his bed,cleaning his katana from blood.

"I'm a little closer...to gain peace..."he muttered.

He then lie down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Umm...Axel,may i enter?" Kanonno asked from behind the door.

"What do you want?"Axel asked back coldly.

"I just want to talk to you..."she replied.

"Hmph...fine."he stood upand opened the door.

"Thank you."she smiled at him and entered the room.

They then sit on the bed,but none of them said anything.

"So Axel...thank you for saving me from a soldier that try to kill me back there..."she said with a blush.

"Hmph...don't ever expect me to help you again...you were just lucky i-"he replied coldly.

Suddenly Kanonno stood up and stand in front of him in anger.

"I can't stand you anymore!"Kanonno burst in tears.

"...!"Axel stare in shock.

"I ...i want to be friends with you! I want to help you! Protect you! Be there for you when you need me! But...i can't stand it anymore..."she shouted angrily and sit down quietly.

"Kanonno...i'm...sorry..."Axel said slowly,which shocks Kanonno.

"I guess...i spent too many time never trusting anyone...and it made me become a jerk...will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Mhm-hmm...but i need you to trust me...can you?"she nodded and asked back.

"Yes...i will..."he answered.

"Promise?"she asked and stare at his eyes.

"Yes...i promise..."he smiled faintly.

"Thank you...sorry to bother you..."she stood up and leave the room.

Outside the room,Lockheart is waiting there.

"So...how was it? Do you get anything?"he asked.

"No...but i don't need it..."she replied.

"Why?"Lockheart asked curiously.

"Because i gain his trust...as a friend..."she smiled.

"Ehh? Did he say anything else?"he asked.

"He said "Thank you" and he smiled faintly."Kanonno answered.

"Thank you? Smile? What happened to him? He must be wicked sick!"Lockheart shouted while holding his head.

"Oi! Don't make a stupid assumption like that!"Axel's voice was heard.

"Okay...good night..."Lockheart leave quietly to his room,followed by Kanonno to her own.

* * *

Axel's room.

"Why? Why? Why?...Why is she so diffrent?"Axel muttered in his bed.

_Flashback_

_The young Axel was seen resting under a tree._

_A group of people suddenly appeared,a man, a woman, and a little girl._

_"Hand me over your belongings! We will not hurt you!"the man took out a gun._

_"You...you are a Decenders...then why do you hurt each other...our own kind?"Axel asked._

_"Of course...for our survival..."he replied._

_"Survival...yes,that's the right reason isn't it? And that's why...i will not die today!"Axel eyes become golden and his body glows red._

_He took out a knife and stab the man in the heart,before he quickly took his gun and shoot the woman._

_"Papa! Mama! What have you done?"the girl cried._

_"I'm fighting for my survival..."he shoot the girl._

_"I will not trust anyone...that way i will keep living..."he walk towards the snowy forest._


End file.
